Smut Series
by MooMoo1122
Summary: A series of Andi Mack smut stories of the many adorable MxM pairs found in this amazing show, ranging from the typical Tyrus to some interesting pairs like that of CyrusXWalker. Some will be one-shots, others a chapter or two. Remember to review and support writers like me
1. Cy and TJ - Park part 1

**Im not dead, just a little busy with school and work is all.**

 **This story was inspired by Str8 Forward Banana's Sex Collection story, who is now known as QueenSlurp apparently. Regardless you should read their story on Andi Mack and suggest pairings for me to write as well. If i'm lucky maybe they will want to write a chapter or story with me.**

Never in Cyrus's life did he think he would be having fun at the park with a bully.

More to that, he never thought he would be having fun with the jock captain of the basketball team who bullied his best friend Buffy. If she knew she would freak.

"Cyrus!" TJ called out when the boy just stares into space.

He is standing up on the swing, using his lower body to move high in the air then swing back down. All while this dark haired boy sits there looking at the water in the lake.

"O-oh sorry TJ, I was lost in thought." Cyrus answered, wiping a droplet of sweat from his forehead.

For a boy who just knew sports as 'sportball' he sure did sweat a lot. A sweet treat for insects flying around who happened to catch a wiff of that aroma.

The jock giggled but ended up shrugging witha big grin.

"Dont worry about it. I was just wonder how your stuff was doing."

Cyrus finally klicked. "Oh no! I-I forgot all aboutt the video, J-Jonah's going to be so mad that i'm not there to film!" He thought about the cute brunette waiting at school.

But the jock was just in a slight rage now.

How could anyone be angry at his muffin? It was unacceptable! That dork was just an idiot if he thinks that he's allowed to be angry at Cyrus like that. TJ made a mental note to have a word to that stupid Jonah later. Cyrus was way too cute to be angry at, and had too fine an ass to focus on much else than that. An ass that had been on his mind for the last hour as they played on the swings. When he would push the boy on the swings he was always sure to touch that ass as much as possible with every push.

"I should really go, TJ. Sorry.. I-it's been fun but I have got to film this thing…"

TJ wanted to tell the boy not to leave, but a darker thought crossed his mind.

Cyrus cries out in pain when his body hits the ground and his hands skid in the bark. There is a small scrape on his hand, but thats not his focus. He starts to pick himself up but as soon as his little bubble butt is in the air, Cyrus has his pants tugged down around his knees.

He shrieks out but another teen pushes his head down into the roughness.

"You have a nice ass, dude…" TJ Kippin growed while his hand feels up the dorks had just pushed Cyrus over once he got off the swings.

Cyrus struggled trying to get to his feet. With that hand pushing him down it was impossible to get off his knees.

"TJ let me up, this hurts you know! A-and you should touch people back there, it's so wrong!"

The struggling was ignored as the jock licked the Jewish boy's bubble butt through his tighty-whities. His strong hands were still feeling up all over the boy's ass and back, now and then teasing the hem of his undies and threatening to pull them down.

He has wanted Cyrus and his body for a while now.

Ever since that bitchy girl had forced him to help the submissive dork get a simple muffin.

Once TJ had gotten Cyrus alone, he wasted no time in getting what he wanted.

So what if it was out in the open at the park? If someone wanted to join, who was TJ to stop them using the delicious twink? And if they wanted a photo, take it. He would even tell some of the kids coming to play that they could use Cyrus like a toilet.

Growling to assert his dominance, TJ gripped the fabric in front of Cyrus's ass hole and tore open a small hole in his underwear.

The hole was so soft and pink, puckered up tightly and unused by another cock.

TJ was so glad that he was going to be the first one ever to plow this cute Jewish boy.

"Admit it Muffin, you luv being used by guys like this. I bet you suck that dork Jonah Beck off all the time, dont you?" He asks and spanks Cyrus' ass hard enough to make the boy yelp out in pain and pleasure. TJ's hands gripped his big, squishy ass and kneaded his butt cheeks like dough in his hands. "I have seen you drooling over that dork so many times. Are you gay for him Cyrus? You're such a slut for his little dick… how small is he?" TJ continues with another spank that equals out in a cock-twitching moan. He was imagining Cyrus licking Jonah's dick, with the Ulitmate Captain having a very small penis that couldn't even be deepthroatable.

Cyrus was almost crying as his body was abused like this.

Every spank made him want to cry out for TJ to stop, but also for more of the roughness.

While he had never gotten a look at his crushes dick, even in the school showers, Cyrus was teased by Amber that it wwas big.

There was also the time when Jonah had a hard-on in the middle of class and fell asleep. When no one was looking, the Jewish boy copped a feel of that erection. It was long, but a little thin.

Instead of answering TJ, he just whined and shook his head.

TJ was silent for a moment as he set up his phone to record the two of them. His buddies Reed and Lester were never gonna believe this.

"Fine then, dont answer me Muffin. I know he hasn't used this…"

Finally, after so much waiting, TJ licked up Cyrus' ass crack. His long tongue rimmed the sweet, tight hole while he held the juicy pale ass open.

He lapped away like a happy puppy, eagerly tasing the Jewish boy's anal ring and squeezing down on his ass.

Then the jock noticed something hot.

Cyrus had an erection.

"Damn, muffin are you getting off on this?" He giggles, prodding the hole with his tongue.

The Jewish boy blushed a deep red and buried his head in his hands. Even with how much he hated what was happening he loved the feeling of being dominated.

TJ decided he wanted a peak and pulled te underwear off of Cyrus's dick, letting it flop out.

"D-don't look at it…!" Cyrus squeaks.

Ignoring him, the other teen gave the shaft a few quick tugs. "Daaaaamn dude, you're not that bad! What is it, six? Could even be seven without these in the way," TJ giggled and played with Cyrus' ballsack.

Moaning like a little slut with his cock and balls played with, Cyrus said something about stopping.

But then he felt that talenting tongue lapping up the sweat from his sack, and TJ's soft lips taking an orb into his mouth. Sucking him hard before swapping to the next. Then it was his cocks turn.

TJ licked up the decently sized shaft, moving up and down. He teases the head with his tongue, flicking the mushroom-shaped tip.

"Mmm, you taste good too… Hope you cum on my hand so i can lick it up,"

 _So my Muffin has a great ass AND a decent dick? Bet this thing could do some damage if I forced him to top. Lester, Jonah and that runner dude are kinda hot, and SO bottoms…_

Hearing someone talk about his cum and _taste_ had Cyrus almost creaming himself.

And TJ knew that as he felt the cock throb. He wanted to taste it so bad, even worth sucking his first ever dick. Besides managing to take his own length into his mouth and cream his own throat.

"Mm, cum for me Cyrus…" He pulled the cock out between the Jewish boy's legs, pointing straight at him.

It looked so yummy he couldn't wait so took the length into his mouth.

Cyrus wasn't thick enough to make him gag, but it was a little too long to get too far in. Despite how bad he wants to make his Muffin feel good TJ worked half the length with his mouth, while his hand worked the Jewish boy's little balls. Rolling them around between his fingers to see how much the nerd twitched.

As his dick was sucked Cyrus wanted so badly to just moan as loud as he could.

But then people would surely hear him and Cyrus was silently begging for no one to see any of what was happening to him. Rumors would quikcly spread about what a slut he was. And if Jonah Beck heard any of that, why would he ever want to talk to a fag like him again? As if mister popular needed him at all.

Cyrus finally muttered something he wished he hadnt "Ahh n-noooo! I'm going to.. N-noo!"

When he said that his dick was throbbing and about to explode in the sexy jock's warm mouth. But before it could do that TJ pulled off and the Jewish boy whines in agony. His small cock was throbbing painfully as Cyrus felt his orgasm come down, with the jock's slavia dribbling down his shaft and teased the dork had never jerked off before in his whole life, Cyrus's body was basically begging for himto stroke one out.

Keeping from jerking off was always hard with Jonah Beck around, or even watching that marty from the party doing stretches.

"T-TJ… uhhhh!" He groaned as precum leaked from the head of his cock.

It gets worse for him when TJ leans back and harshly spanks his ass, slapping his behind hard. Cyrus just yells in pain as his budding crush did it again, punishing his butt.

"Mm, i love you crying out like that. Bet your fuckboi cant make you sound like this," TJ says then spanks him even harder.

"Jo-Jonah's not my… My, uh," Cyrus muttered while blushing.

TJ grunted and spanked him again. When his hand raised for another one, the teen stopped at the sound of giggling.

An idea struck the jock, so he was quickly on his feet. He would surely lose his job if a child from the gym he worked at saw him molesting a boy from his school. He nudged fr Cyrus to do the same, and let the Muffin pull up his jeans. "Come on Cyrus, lets go somewhere more private, shall me…?"

Before the boy could protest, he felt TJ's hand slip down into his pants and grope his soft ass.

"O-oh gosh! T-TJ what are you doing…?"

TJ smirked, licked his lips and ran the finger down the smooth ass crack. When he reached the puckered hole he pressed down and forced hsi digit inside the ring. Not caring about the wincing and cries of pain coming from the boy he was beginning to finger, TJ pushed in a second before nudging Cyrus to step forward.

The dorky boys mouth was ajar, craning over as the searing pain filled him

He was close to sobbing when the jocks fingers moved inside him. "Pl-please TJ…! Th-t-that huuuurts!"

TJ surprised him by using the fingers buried knuckle deep in his ass to pull their bodies together, forcing him into a kiss. Stronger and taller, TJ loomed over and pressed deeper onto Cyrus's lips, taking control.

Cyrus blushed into the kiss, almost moaning when those fungers breushed against the little nub in his body. They had learned about the prostate in sex ed, but he had never fingers himself to find it

But now with the jock inside, it seemed that maybe TJ had since he knew exactly where the nub was.

He was gripping TJ's shirt, shaking as his body was racked with pleasure and pain.

"Ahn… o-oh gosh, TJ!"

The jock finally broke the kiss and started leading them down from the playground and _towards_ the giggling!

 _Why are we going towards the people!? Th-they will see TJ fingering me like this and tell people about it. Jonah will never want to talk to me again if someone tells him. And what about Andi and Buffy? They will kill TJ!_

Cyrus panicked as they neared the childrens giggles.

There was four children, three boys and one girl with pig-tails. All around the same age, which was roughly 8 or 9 judging by there heights. At first none of them noticed the pair of teenagers getting closer, until a little blond boy beamed right up at TJ.

He ran forward and wraped his little arms around the jock's waist.

"Hello mister TJ! I saw you yesterday at the gym when mommy dropped me off." The blond boy said as his friends came closer.

All of them were similing at TJ, who was grinning back down at them in a way Cyrus had only seen after getting the muffin. He didn't know that TJ used the gym, tho looking at his strong arms it shouldn't have been a big surprise.

"Aw, you did? And where was my _hello?_ " Tj teased and ruffled the boy's hair.

As he did that, he hooked his fingers around in Cyrus's ass to lift the Jewish boy slightly off his heels and moan slightly.

Cyrus could feel his dick growing harder as the pain ebbed away, replaced by the overwhelming sensation of a pair of fingerers deep inside him teasing his rectum. He just hoped that one of the kids didn't notice the tent in his pants and point it out. No need to be a freak getting hard around kids. Even with TJ making him achingly erect with every passing second, deliberately teasing him for some reason.

"I didn't get to, mommy made me take my shoes off. Is this your friend mister TJ?" The boy poked Cyrus' gutt.

Smirking, TJ nodded. "Yeah this is my _boyfriend_ Cyrus. Why dont you say hello, Muffin?"

 _BOYFRIEND!?_ Cyrus' mind shouted, barely keeping the word inside.

He had always wanted his first and only boyfriend to be Jonah Beck, so it was a shock to hear that the sexy popular jock that happened to be captain of the basketball team wanted to be his boyfriend.

And it wasn't like he could argue at the time.

TJ was still pumping his digits in and out,, massaging his prostate.

"Ahn…. H-Hello…"

One of the other boys steped up and stared Cyrus in the eye. The teenager was blushing a bright red as his body went stiff. He was chewing the inside of his mouth trying not to moan, wishing the boy would back off and takehis friends with.

But he didn't move

All the boy did was stare at Cyrus's face, before suddenly pointing lower on the boy being fingered.

"I like your shoes!"

A huge, moan liek sigh of relief escaped the boy when those children finally ran off, after each one gave tj a big hug.

Whenthey were all finally gone TJ turned to Cyrus and grinned. Cracking up a little when his fingers curled inside the boy and pressed harder on his prostate. "You did well, like _really_ well. I thought you would be popping a stiffie and moaning like an animal. Haha." TJ reached down and gripped the hardness in his ''boyfriends'' pants. "Oh guess you are hard. That's a shame. I was gonna let you go if you didn't like it,"

Cyrus couldn't help himself "NO!"

"Oh so you want me to keep this up?" TJ smirks and pushed his fingers even deeper.

"Aaaaaah! I… I don't know what is _wrong_ with me," The Jewish boy muttered. "I shouldn't like this!"

TJ raised an eyebrow. "Why not Underdog? You are gay, right? You're supposed to feel like that. I do!"

With those long fingers pleasureing his insides like that and furthering his rock hard erection, the Jewish teen didn't even notice that they were walking now. Towards the large pond in the centre of the park.

"Y-you do? Are you gay too TJ!?"

The jock just nodded.

He lead them both to a bench just up from the bank. It was right beside the long, winding track that ran through the whole path. Luck was on Cyris's side that day as it was almost empty and there was no one in sight. _A clear path…_ he thought as TJ sat him down on the smooth wood. The jock sat on the other side, his body wide with an obvious hard on in his tight jeans. It was almost mouth watering, lengthy even through the clothes and clearly aching to get out. With his hand slung around the back of the bench, Cyrus notices that his budding crush wants _him_ to undo his pants. Just thinking of doing that had a blush forming on hi sweaty pale face.

Pausing for a moment with his hand hovering in the air Cyrus glacnes up into TJ's eyes.

It's now or never.

His hand is moving on its own when it moved to unzip TJ's jeans, letting his jocktrap bulge out from the flaps.

TJ was so hard that the tip was already out of his jockstrap. It was thick and throbbing for attention, with the jock moaning for cyrus to let it out.

Cyrus fingered the strap and finally pulled it aside, letting that fat dick flop out. It was standing straight upright.

The very moment that his thick dick was out in the open, TJ's hands were on the back of his crush's head and pushing the poor Jewish boy down on his cock. Despite a little struggling, he got the head past the boys soft lips and pushed a few inches into Cyruss mouth. He could feel the saliva dribbling down his length.

"Mmm, fuck yes suck me Cyrus! Make me wet to shove this deep into your ass and blow a huge load inside." TJ groans.

Cyrus struggles as the dick enters his throat "Gh-ghk!" but he doesnt gag enough to be pulled up before all those 8 inches of TJ's dick are hilted in his throat.

He tries to move around, but TJ is holding him down there firmly.

' _This is bad i wont be able to last long! I cant breathe!'_ Beign held down there he couldn't feel any air entering his throat. But to Cyrus's luck TJ let him up for air just after the jock leaned over and spanked his ass hard.

"There we go, all wet underdog. Take your clothes off," Tj commanded, roughly letting go of the Jewish boys hair.

Nervously Cyrus did as he was told. Easing the buttons from his white polo shirt, the fabric fell away from his smooth, hairless body and down onto the grass. His light pink nipples were hard out in the open, as pink as his cheeks when TJ wolf whistled from the sight of his shirtless crush.

The sight only managed to get better when the nerd slipped out of his pants and underwear. His small four inch cock was hard and swinging between his legs, as smooth as the rest of his body.

"Mm, fuck lemme see that ass!" TJ growled and made the boy turn around. Cyrus had a fine juicy ass, wiggling around while he turned. Hairless and soft, nice and squishy just like TJ liked them. The hot boys on the basketball team all had too firm asses for his liking, nothing there to spank. "Holy fuck Cyrus, your ass is hot! Now put your undies back on, ima fuck you through that hole!"

Groaning a little, he did as told and put them back on. The undies hugged him tight, except for the hole in front of his asshole that the jock made.

He already knew what to do next and straddled TJ. Both legs on either side of the teens lap, with that thick 8inch cock rubbing up and down between his ass cheeks.

Rising up, Cyrus pressed it aganst his hole and began to lower down. "Nhhhg! Oh-oh fuck it hurts!"

"Mmm, yeah it will hurt more when i do THIS!" TJ moaned aloud as he took hold of the boys hips and slammed balls deep inside Cyrus's ass. He made sure to slam their lips together, swalloiwng the yells of utter pain as his cock split the poor Jewish boy in half.

"So tight!" He moans, rising the boy up and roughly forcing him back down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK! T-TEEJ! It hurts so much!" Cyrus whines and sobs onto the jocks shoulder. "Your dick is so big, i can feel it filling me.." He let his ass be widened by that dick as it rubbed against his prostate, slowly making it feel good hilted inside as TJ moved him up a few inches before ramming back inside his ass. A thickness that filled him perfectly, reshaping the innards of his ass and stretching his hole enough for the boy to whine and moan at the same time. Cyruss dick was still raging hard, and precum leaked through his underwear. "Ahhn, your dick is splitting me in half!"

"Mm, take it like a man!"


	2. Cy, TJ and Jonah - Bathroom

**I forgot i was writing this, so thought i would start it up again. There will be a second part to the first chapter after this, and another boy will join the fun with Cyrus and TJ. Thx for all the reviews and chaptere suggestions, I will be sure to write them**

Jonah was walking down the hall one day when he hears a noise. It is coming from one of the bathrooms, and it seemed like the boys room. It sounded like moaning to him so he moved closer to listen in. Whoever was in there was loud, and Jonah thinks they might be jacking off in the shcool bathroom. He hadn't seen another boy do that before and was curious to see another dick besides his own. There was one dick that Jonah really wants to see as they boy gives him butterflies. Somethng that only girls had done before, but Cyrus made him feel so happy and shy that Jonah always wanted to be around him and talking or doing anything he wanted.

He was listening to the moaning and thought he heard a voice calling out a name.

Listening closer he was sure of it.

He eases the door open and sneaks into the bathroom. All the doors are closed except for one stall, where the door was wide open. Jonah doesn't want to be seen so hides and looks through the mirror to see who was in there. Then his jaw drops.

"Mmmmmmmm, fucking suck my dick!" TJ moans out. His hands are holding a boy's head, keeping him still while face-fucking him. The boy was bobbing along his length and from the seems TJ had a long cock. Gagging filled the bathroom with every long thrust down his throat, balls deep before moving back to the head.

Jonah felt himself getting hard so starts rubbing his bulge. ' _Oh man that's dosiously hot! Who is sucking TJ's dick?'_

"Fuck yeah Cyrus!"

' _CYRUS!?_ ' Jonah's heart skipped a beat as he stared at TJ's ass, barely getting a glipse of his crush's dark hair while going down on the mean jock's dick.

Cyrus gags around TJ's long length, humming as it slides deeper into his mouth. He can feel it filling his throat, throbbing against the innder walls while his partner moans. They look into each other's eyes and the jock's are full of lust and passion. Just to please him, Cyrus hallowed his cheeks and his mouth vibrates on the shaft. His cock is throbbing as TJ's moans fill his ears, betraying his boyfriend's pleasure.

Unable to help himself, Jonah slipped into the room and backs against the wall with his hand slipping down his pants. He wraps his hand around his raging hard member and bit back a soft mona. This was better than any porn he had ever watched.

' _I can't believe that's Cy-guy deepthroating tj like that, it's so fucking big! Would he suck me if i asked him too?'_ Jonah closed his eyes for a moment, chewing lips lip and backing his head against the wall. Moaning in his throat Jonah imagined Cyrus's tongue teasing his cock as his head bobbed on his cock like a pro, those gorgeous brown eyes staring up at him. The boy's cock was leaking at the image and he rolled his hips around, thrusiting int his hand.

TJ ran a hand threw the jewish boy's hair until he reached the back and took a tuft of it. After his cock-sucker nodded needily, the sexy jock rammed his cock into the back of Cyrus's throat.

Ther bulge in Cyrus's throat was obvious, thick and judding out from that fat eight inch cock pounding his mouth like a piece of meat. It didn't even make the teenager gag, he just took it deeper into his throat and attacked the length with as much tongue as he could.

As the boy watching them whimpered behind his teeth and he felt like cumming, TJ groaned "Uuuuuuugh, Jonah if you are gonna just make noise you can get your ass over here!" Being adressed suddenly made Jonah's heart jump. When had tj even looked at him?

In truth it was Cyrus, who smiled around the cock. The nod wasnt for TJ to start really throat fucking him (he did that anyway and anywhere he wanted), it was because he spotted his crushh when going down on that monster cock.

Spluttering, Jonah ripped his hand from his pants. "I ddin't see anything! I'll just, erm, go!"

"No." TJ growled and withdrew from his boyfriend's throat. There were thick drops of whte on his shaft. He had came down Cyrus's thoat, and the jewish boy was now gulping down the hot load, licking his lips. "You get your ass over here… _NOW._ " His voice was so commanding that Jonah could do nothing but step forward and bite back a panick attack. "Take your dick out. I bet you're small, that's why Cyrus hasnt sucked it."

Jonah glared at the somehow friendly smirk TJ gave him. Maybe he was just playing, and not being a jerk for once. Cyrus had changed him a lot more than anyone else in his life ever had. "I'm not small…" he mumbled.

He didn;t have time to argue much, tho. An eager Cyrus's hands were slowly riding up his legs and gave Jonah a pleading look to ask if he was allowed to touch. When his friend gulped and nodded a quick 'yes', Cyrus wrapped his hand around the rock hard cock he had imagined touching so many times that past year. It wasn't as big as TJ, so the big-dick queen in him frowns a litle. But Jonah's cock was still nice and thick.

"Do-do you enjoy this stuff, Cy? You really dont seem the type of guy-" Jonah starts.

TJ cut him off and laughed. He is slowly jerking his cock with one hand and puts the other to the green-eyed boy's shoulder. "Cyrus is _jsust_ the type to like this. Quiet, nerdy, all pent up and needing someone to dominate him. He gets really hot when he begs, dontcha _under_ dog?" There was a little moan from the boy who was just sucking his dick so he grinned.

"Sorry Jonah…" The jewish boy whispered while he pulled down Jonah's pants.

While the two younger boys were busy gasping when the sexy six inche cock flopped out TJ smirked and gripped it before his boyfriend could. Loving the way Cyrus groaned and made a pouty face. "Not bad, Beck." He squeezed.

The squeeze made the other boy moan softly in surprise and buck into TJ's hand.

Cyrus leaned up slowly and stole a taste of the thick, sticky precum leaking from Jonah's hot cock. His teasing tongue trailed up, flicking against the head while TJ stroked the six inch length slowl and teasingly. Joanh was a slave to their lust and could only stand there and shudder when the older boy stepped behind him; TJ's hand didnt leave his cock. Infact, the jocks other hand reached and slipped into his pants to grope his ass.

"TJ!" Jonah gasped.

"Holy fuck you've got a better bubble butt then Cyrus, dude! You so gotta bottom for me some time," TJ moaned and felt up the boys ass. "Cyrus, cop a feel." He commanded, and the boy obeyed with a surprised look. Cyrus had been expecting a firm ass, like his boyfriend's.

While the frisbee loving boy was busy groaning at the image of his old rival's thick cock pumping in and out of his bubbly butt, Cyrus leaned in and took his cock into his mouth. Precum dribbled onto his tongue, and Cyrus moaned for more. Bobbing up and down the length, soon his boyfriend's hand let go and went to his head, pulling the Goodman boy deeper onto Jonah Beck's perfect cock.

"G-ghk!" Gagging around the cock, Cyrus started humming and hollowed his cheeks to stimulate the shaft. He was made to pleasure other boys, so effortlessly took it down to the balls before bobbing back up then down again.

Jonah's pubes tickles Cyrus's nose and the boys made cute sounds that had TJ rolling his eyes playfully at them. To help speed things up, he sucks two fingers then starts sliding them up and down Jonah's ass.

"I'm gonna finger you now, okay?" After waiting for jonah to nod, the pair of finger slowly worked their way past the tight virgin ring and knuckle deep into the boy. TJ chewed his lip with a grin. It was tight, like he'd hoped. Meanwhile, as Jonah was a moaning mess as they tormented him, TJ's other hand fondled his prey's balls. "These are heavy, dude… bet my baby's gonna milk them dry before you can even touch his slutty ass,"

Cyrus just pouted and kept deepthroating.

His best friend was writihing, his nees buckling as he struggles to keep standing. His balls are burning and everything feels like it was on fire from all the pleasure these two sexy boys were giving him

Soon the feeling only got better as TJ grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's hair and started ramming his head down. Engulfing every inch of jonah's dick like a pro filled the room with moans and the sound of Cyrus's throat getting filled up with wet sloshing sounds.

"Oooooooooh god… Cy you're sucking it so hard, I-I can't hold it! G-guys i am gonna, AH!" TJ just slammed his finger in hard, then spread them open to scissor Jonah. The tight ring resisted, but the more the jock pumped his fingers in the looser it became. "FUCK IMA NUT!" Jonah cried a little too late and his cum started unloading deep in the throat of Cyrus Goodman. The boy couldn't stop moaning, as he was sucked so hard it felt like he would cum twice. Every time the jewish boy swallowed, he could feel the walls of his throat moving and pleasuring more spunk out.

"Yeah Jonah fucking cum in his throat! It's so hot seeing you moan like that," TJ said with a lustful tone, before pulling Joanh into a deepmakeout session.

' _His cum is whats hot, i need waaaay more of this… wonder if TJ will let me have alone time with Jonah after this. That would be so cool, but i dont want him to date me… i think'_ Cyrus focused on the hot load in his throat, filling him. Soon it ran out and he was just licking the twitching head for the the last few drops.

He pulled off with a _POP!_

Jonah felt his body waver and took a step or two back with TJ catching him, wrappingaround the younger teenager. Out of nowhere their lips crashed together in a hot kiss in which they shared tongues and moans, while their bottom watched from Jonah's dick.

When they broke away with soft moans, TJ started to nibble on his ear and whispered huskily "I want to see you bang my boyfriend…'

By the time they had looked up, Cyrus was leaning against tthe toilet with his pants pulled down just enough to show his pale butt cheeks. His ass was rather small and flat, but his hole looked pink and tight as a virgin. Jonah wondered how it wasn't gaping after taking daily plowings from TJ's monster. He couldn't hold back a moan when Cy reached back and grabbed his own ass to present it wider to his old crushand boyfriend.

' _Fuck i should have fucked his brains out when he first flirted with me_ ' the boy was kicking himself.

He hardly noticed that he was slowly stroking his semi hard dick until it was fully hard again, leaking a small dribble of cum that his friends mouth failed to milk.

TJ tenderly pushed the boy closer so that his cock was resting inbetween his own boyfirned's ass cheeks. Then grabs the boys cock annd slaps it against the tight hole.

" _Fuck him deep and hard, Joooonah…_ " TJ whispers ina husky voice as his cock begged for attention. "And dont let him touch himself,"

"But he is your boyfri…" The younger boy whispered softly but his voice trails off when Cyrus wriggled around, bouncing the tip of Jonah's cock around between his soft ass cheeks. "Holy god… C-cyrus…" Very slowly he guided his spit lubed cock to the boy's hole and started to push past the tight pink ring.

Cyrus winced and brought his body lower onto the seat at the feeling of Jonah Beck entering his ass. While his mouth was open in an O-shape, it felt a lot smaller than when TJ put it in.

Jonah tightly held the jewish boy's hips and brought him back against him, their balls slapped together as he made the final little thrust for the last two inches. Cyrus was so impossibly tight it was like anything bigger couldn't possibly fit in there. He wondered how the fuck TJ got that monster inside, and started picturing how rough TJ must be in bed,

 _TJ was looming over Cyrus's petite body and biting down on his boyfriend's pale neck. His hands were firmly on the dark-haired boy's waist, with Cyrus's legs wrapped around the jock and locked at the ankle. Pressed down hard into the sheets was his head as he thrashed around, moaning loudly with cute noises of utter pleasure Jonah didn't know he could even imagine. TJ was only moving slightly, a few inches at most. Each time a short, hard thrust that impaled the boy on and off of his monstrous 8 inch dick. He was grunting from around Cyrus's neck as the virgin-tight ass hugged his shaft, which just made him shift around and drive it in harder. Cyrus yelped with every slam into his ass, being used and abused the way he'd come to love. Jonah imagined that there was cum all over the boy's slim, smooth chest that he had shot without even touching himself. TJ's merciless slams inside of him were enough to make him cum over and over._

Finally the thought was broken, by the realisation that he was inside that ass right now and had paused mid thrust, only starting again with a little push.

"J-dawg it's sooo good!" He moaned loudly, filling the room as Jonah's dick filled his ass. "TJ I love his dick! Nghhh, we shoulda brought lube though…" Cyrus pushed back into the dick invading him until all six inches were buried inside. He whimpered and Jonah grabbed his hips. "Fuck me Jonah…"

With a slow and careful thrust deep into his friends tightness, Joanh's knees buckled at the overwhelming feeling. The hole was snug and warm, and seemed to be pulling him in deeper every time he moved in and out of it.

TJ stayed closer to his body and Jonah could feel that thick eight inch dick pressing against the small of his back every time the jock pushed him forward into Cyrus. The three shared a deep moan, TJ grinding into Jonah who rammed his dick into Cyrus. Their first threesome in what they all secretly hoped wouldn't be the last. Slowly TJ's hands snaked up Jonah's tee and felt along the teenagers ripped abs. They were a nice surprise and he folled the cracks until reaching Jonahs nipples and he gave them a pinch that made the boy moan in surprise. "Hot moan Beck, make some more for me," He said and twisted them, with the two younger boys moaning as it made one slam their dick deep into the one below.

Joanh rocked his hips back and forth slowly, pushing against both boys and each time gettign his fair share of a warm inviting ass or a big throbbing dick that was almost snapping the tight jockstrap TJ waas wearing.

"It's… oh gawd it so tight! How do you keep from cumming fast dude? Cy you're…" Jonah groaned, thrusting hard all the way inside.

His cock was in heaven, witht the tight ring squeezing him and keeping just the head inside per thrust. Each time he pulled out the ass would not let him go and just drew the horny boy back into its tight cave. He swore he could feel some cum in there but was too nervous to ask.

Instead he reached down underneath Cyrus's body and wrapped his hand around the boy's stiff cock.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Ah, ah ahhhhhhhh I need to cum!" Joanh groaned, and TJ backed away from the two. "C-Cy can I…?"

"Inside, please!" Cyrus said fast, and rest his head against the wall. His hips pushed back and his hole tightened around Jonah Beck, milking the teen for all he had. With a low groan, he could feel Jonah shooting hard into his rectum. Almost endless ropes of cum filled him up and threatened to overflow his tight, firm ass if Jonah didn't stop. "Oh man there's so much J-dawn… im so full!" He yelped.

Joanh pulled back a little and then pushed back in, his last shot filling the boy up.

The pair's breathing becomes heavy now that Jonah has finished pumping his crush full of his hot cream. As they rest there, Jonah's cock is still buried deep inside the tightness. He is twitching and throbbing, with cum leaking out of his piss slit and into the other boy. Cyrus' head is pressed down on the tank and is moaning from the feeling of a cock being inside, pumping his ass full of cum. He was use to TJ just doing it on his face or finishing up on his back, hotdogging his ass. And just like he was told, Cyrus hadn't touched his own cock.

Soon Jonah starts to deflate and the tight ring squeezes him out with a loud _pop_ that makes him climb off.

But he cant help but lick his lips at what he left.

Cyrus' hot, perfectly rounded ass is leaking his hot cum and it dribbles down his leg.

The hole almost winks at Jonah as Cyrus gets to his feet.

"Um…" They stare for a moment. "Th-thanks for letting me…"

"Nah prob, brah… that was, uh… that was fun." Cyrus grins and looks so innocent that Jonah couldn't stop himself from pressing their lips together. After a moment of shock, he kissed back and soon their hands were exploring each other's naked bodies. Cyrus moaned into his best-friend's boyfriend's mouth when he felt a pair of hands travel down to feel up his bubble butt. As their tongues wrestled Jonah's fingers sunk into his hole, pulling him closer and rubbing their dicks together.

Jonah's cock rises back to life in their steamy makeout, before his crush is pulled away.

He whimpered at the loss, but made no attempt as TJ claimed the prize.

"Damn Jonah, dont you know how to kiss him?…" growls the almost naked jock as he pins Cyrus against the stall door. Such roughness has Cyrus gasping and staring into the taller boy's eyes with his mouth hanging open. TJ can feel the boy's chest ride and fall against his palm, and the quickening hearbeat when he roughly kisses those soft lips. His tongue invades without invitation. Cyrus moans into the kiss as TJ presses their bodies together, while taking is wrists and pinning his arms up above their heads. Despite the nerdy boy closing his eyes, TJ was staring back at Jonah. Just to remind the dork that he owned Cyurs.

As they make out Cyrus is writhing around submissively with his cock grinding against TJ. Bulging through his tight jock strap after being tucked away was the jock's length. Where his piss slit was started leaking precum and making the white fabric damp with his sweetness.

Jonah's mouth ran dry and the teen found himself palming his semi hard dick while those two made out like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't deny that he was jelly over TJ getting to kiss his crush like that. Even if his cum was still sloshing around in Cyrus's tight ass.

Finally the two teenagers broke apart and TJ let go of his wrists. They were suspended for a moment before Cyrus lowered them slowly. Instead of their bare chests breaking apart and letting jonah have a go, TJ in one quick movement had Cyrus's legs pinned up against his chest and the tip of his clothed cock prodding his tight pink hole.

"Beck, take off my jock." The older boy commanded, and a second later his thick eight inch cock was sticking straight up at the hole. Perfectly locked onto its property. "You know what I love to hear, babe," He smirks and kisses lalong Cyrus's collarbone slowly.

With a soft kiss, Cyrus hooked his arms around TJ's shoulders. "Put it in me Teej, show Jonah how you destroy my ass! It was made just for you to fuck, it needs your huge dick inside it, filling me with cum."

Hearing him cry out like that send Jonah from semi to raging hard in seconds.

"Hmm, its just not doing it for me today…" TJ smirked and flipped them around, moving his boyfriend's legs to wrap around his waist, sinking the boy balls deep on his thick eight inches. Just to show off he bounced Cyrus up and down on his dick a way times, making the boy moan watching that meaty shaft dissappear inside. "I think we should let Jonah in on this ass, really fill it to the brim with a pair of hot dicks for my little slut."

" _YESSSSSSSSSS!_ " Cyrus whined out loud, thinking he'd nut from the thought.

Without waiting another second, the sexy jock lifted his boyfriend up and brought him closer to Jonah Beck. In spite of the initial shock, a single drop of his own cum dropping from Cyrus and the thought that he was really about to double penetrate his best friend, nothing stopped him from taking the jewish nerd'd hips and pressing his cock hard against the tight ring. With TJ's massive dick already occupying it, Jonah grunted and had to put all of his weight into pushing into Cyrus. His ring barely gave enough for the two dicks to force him open.

Cyrus hissed as he was stretched that wide for the second time in his life. At least Jonah wasn't as big as marty, and he hadn't _just_ lost his virginity to tj.

"Oooo man that stings! T-Teej, Jonah… so damn big! I can't believe it!" Squirming around he flexs the tightned around the big dicks. The boys inside him moans fill the bthroom while they filled him.

"How is he this tight? Seriously I wont last long!"

TJ smirked a little and pulls his boyfriend down onto the implaing dicks. The tight ring was squeezing them so badly he was on the verge of cumming too, not that he'd ever say that. Roughly he pushed the two back until Asher's back was up against the wall and unable to move. Thrusting fast and deep into the love tunnel, TJ grunted and moaned. "Oh fuck yeah Cyrus! You feel so good little slut!" TJ growled and bit down on the jewish boy's neck. While Cyrus was busy whinign in pain and pleasure, Jonah and TJ were pounding away at his tight slutty ass. He felt so full that all he could do was wrap his arms around TJ's shoulder's and take the ride like a pro. Giving the occasional kiss, he gave into the pleasure and started to cum without touching himself. It got all over TJ's t-shirt, staining it with white globs of hot cum.

Jonah thrust out of sync, so there was never a moment without a dick inside. His thin tip was pressed hard against the walls of cyrus's tight ass as TJ pounded in, then he could feel the hot throbbing of TJ's dick when the slid past eachother.

At a fast pace now, the jock shifted his boyfriend and pasued to wait for Jonah to thrust in along side him. They started working as a team to pound Cyrus and really make him scream. They both pulled his body down while rocking their hips back and forth, their cocks perfectly fitting him and fucking Cyrus hard. Jonah moaned from behind his teeth, while TJ's mouth was wide open and filling the bathroom with a moan.

Outside the schoolbell rang, perfectly covering up the screams of Cyrus's name as both teenagers finally shot their hot loads into him . TJ came first, dlamming it in hard enough that the sound of sweaty flesh slapped against flesh. He shot fifteen ropes of hot cum into Cyrus but kept on fucking him like there was no tmr. He hasn't came before then so had plenty left in him, if jonah beck could shoot three then he wouldn't deny more.

"C-Cyrus im cumming again! H-How did you milk me three times!" Jonah begged for the strange pain to go away as he came into the hot mix of TJ's cum and Cyrus's ass. It became so slick that he slipped out of the ass and shot a few drops onto TJ's legs.

The jock growls and grabs his head, forcing the boy to his knees. "Lick that up and then get to sucking my balls! You two aren't done yet…"

 **That's the end of that chapter. Next we retrn to Cyrus and Tj in the park with some one else maybe joining them**


End file.
